


Mike, Not Mikey

by rories



Series: In Which Mike and Donna Are Dating and Are Strangely Domestic [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Swear Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Donna is not at all shy about letting you know her pet peeves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike, Not Mikey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Suits Meme Weekly Challenge Week 2 which was Pet Peeves

Donna's eyes were currently about to fall out of the back of her head from rolling her eyes so hard. Honestly, she didn't understand why the people in this office couldn't take a hint. She'd sighed and huffed rather loudly, cleared her throat, glared, and generally made her disdain for the associates gathered far to close to her desk well known. And yet, here they still were, gossiping about something inane that Donna had known for a week already.   
  
After yet another eyeroll, Donna caught Mike slipping past the associates on his way to Harvey's office. She couldn't help the sly grin that spread across her face when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Her grin widened when she caught the faint blush appear on Mike's cheek and she knew he was thinking of the night before.   
  
Donna turned back to her computer, typing in Harvey's schedule for the next few weeks while simultaneously shopping for a new pair of shoes. The associates were still standing around, however, and for a second she hoped Louis would pop up to scare them away.   
  
But he didn't and they were still there and honestly if her eyes rolled back any more they would fall out of her head.    
  
"Oh, please, he's totally sleeping with Specter," she heard one of them say. "It's obvious that Mikey is fucking his way to the top," the associate say with obvious disdain.    
  
Donna could't help the scoff that escaped her mouth. She didn't turn her head even when the two young men turn to look at her.    
  
"You'd know, Donna. Is little Mikey fucking the boss?" And really, Donna had to give him props for being so bold with his words.    
  
"Don't. Don't do that, it's irritating," she said, still typing away on her keyboard.   
  
And the associate must really be a moron because he continued. "What? Mikey's young and fresh, just Harvey's type -"   
  
"Stop. Just, don't do that," Donna said again. "His name is Mike. Not Mikey. That's just...you're irritating and you need to no longer be in my presence."   
  
"Oh ho ho, no denial!" The associate said and they laughed, the other one slapping his buddy on his back. "So Mikey really is banging the boss."   
  
"No, you moronic ape, he's not, and his name is Mike, though you'll be calling him Mr. Ross if you don't stop calling him what has become my newest pet peeve. Now if you'll please leave my general vicinity before I find a way to fire the both of you, and trust me, I can and I will."   
  
The mouthy associate gaped like a fish, his lips opening and closing trying to find a retort. Donna finally deigned to look at him, watching as his face grew redder and redder.    
  
"And I'm not sleeping with Harvey," Donna heard from behind her. She didn't even need to turn around to know who was there. "I'm sleeping with her."


End file.
